The Ambush
by Bennyweirlover17
Summary: When Ethan's parents suddenly die he decides to take a walk into the woods to clear his head but Jesse ends up being there as well to attack and ambush him will he make it out alive with his boyfriends help?


Ethan Morgan was devastated and heartbroken as he was driving home from visiting Sarah's house and heard the horrible news from the nearby whitechapel hospital that his parents died.

so with his mind filled with sadness he decided to take a walk through the whitechapel forest to clear his head.

a few minutes later Ethan looked around in the darkness and frowned as he realized that he was lost and maybe him coming out here was a bad idea.

meanwhile Benny Weir was at home watching a movie and eating popcorn when his phone rang so he picked it up.

hello? Benny said.

babe it's me Ethan can you come find and help me I'm lost in the woods Ethan said on the other line.

E what are you doing out there! Benny said concerned.

i decided to take a walk in the forest to clear my head and feel better about my parents suddenly dying but it didn't work out that well Ethan explained.

oh well don't worry Ethan I'll come and save you and help you feel better just stay there and don't move I'll be there as soon as I can I promise I love you Benny said as he hung up and left the house immediately.

i love you too Ethan replied as he hung up his phone as well.

Ethan then continued to try and find a way out of the woods when he heard evil laughter coming from nearby.

who's there show yourself! Ethan said bravely.

well hello Ethan Jesse said as he came out of the shadows.

what do you want Jesse I'm not in the mood go away Ethan said annoyed.

i just wanted to say that I heard about your parents passing away such a shame it really is Jesse said sarcastically.

but maybe your parents are happy to be gone since they don't have to deal with a loser kid like you anymore Jesse continued.

Ethan grew angry at Jesse's words as he turned around and ran straight at him and attacked.

he then started punching and kicking him but Jesse being too smart for Ethan kept avoiding his attacks.

ha give it up Ethan you'll never defeat me I'm untouchable also just to make sure that you don't make it out alive I brought a little backup to help me out Jesse said as he pulled a whistle out of dark leather jacket and blew into it.

Ethan's eyes grew wide with fear as he began hearing angry barking dogs in the distance.

so long Ethan have fun being doggy chow Jesse said as he left the scene.

Ethan grasped in fear as he began running for his life away from the barking dogs.

meanwhile Benny was at the entrance to the forest trying to figure out which way to go when he heard Ethan's screaming in the distance so he followed the sound and ran as fast as he could into the woods.

meanwhile Ethan was still running deeper into the woods trying to outrun the dogs when he was beginning to get very exhausted and tried as he began breathing heavily but knew he couldn't stop or he'd be dead so he kept going.

it then began to thunderstorm as it downpoured and rained heavily Ethan then found himself in a cornfield then looked behind him and saw that the dogs were ganging up on him as their dark shadows started circling around him as they growled angrily.

then Ethan looked up ahead and signed with relief as he saw a rocky cliff mountain and began climbing up to the top.

but the dogs were right on his tail as they followed him climbing up the steep rock walls as well as they weren't afraid of heights and weren't going to stop until they're obayed Jessie's orders and killed Ethan.

Ethan grunted as he grabbed the cliff with his bare hands and tried desperately to climb up.

Ethan grasped in fear as he realized that there was nowhere else to go as he was trapped.

he looked behind him and frowned as he saw the dogs standing on the same ledge he was on as they growled angrily.

Benny finally made it to Ethan's aid and rescue as he was standing on a nearby ledge a few feet away.

ETHAN! Benny shouted concernedly trying to get his attention as he saw that Ethan was in trouble but he couldn't hear him over the loud barking.

the dogs were finally going to finish Ethan off for good when he suddenly got a burst of courage and knocked the dogs down from the ledge as he kicked them.

the dogs whimpered as they fell to their deaths.

Benny signed as he was relieved that Ethan was ok and not hurt.

Ethan smiled to himself feeling proud as he looked over at Benny standing there and began walking over to him as he jumped onto the nearby ledge.

Benny looked at Ethan and smiled and began to walk over and hug him when his eyes widened as he saw the ledge beneath Ethan was starting to break and crumble but before he could warn him Ethan grasped in fear as the ledge broke away taking him down with it.

ETHAN! Benny screamed as he watched him fall below.

Benny then slid down the rocky steep and stopped in his tracks as he saw Ethan a few feet away lying motionless in the grass.

Benny then began to walk up to him slowly.

Ethan? Get up Benny said softly.

please get up don't be... Benny cut off his sentence as he shook his head sadly and sat down in the grass as he reached over and took Ethan's body into his arms and held him close as tears fell down from his cheeks and landed on Ethan's face.

Benny then slowly got up and began to walk away when he heard a soft and weak voice call out to him.

Benny? Ethan said weakly as he slowly opened his eyes.

Ethan it's ok I'm here Benny said soothingly as he comforted him.

are you alright can you move everything? Benny asked as he grabbed his boyfriends hand and helped him gently and slowly off the ground and began checking him for injuries.

don't worry Benny I'm fine Ethan said reassuringly.

are you sure? Benny asked.

Yes Ethan replied.

thanks for following and helping me B your always there when I need you Ethan said gratefully.

of course E you know I'd always help you Benny replied back.

also I'm glad your ok I was so worried about you i thought you were dead don't you ever scare me like that again! Benny exclaimed worryingly as he continued.

don't worry B I'll never leave you Ethan said.

you promise? Benny asked.

i promise Ethan replied.

well what do you say we go back to my place so we can hangout together and I can help you feel better? Benny suggested.

sure B just lead the way Ethan replied smiling as they walked home together hand in hand to Benny's house.


End file.
